Vresun Ciraian Ruins (Youtube Series)
Vresun Ciraian Ruins was a fictional Youtube video series that covered the Pre-Vresun, Vresun and Post-Vresun eras of Vresun's history. It was cancelled after 36 episodes, ending the series at Season 4. Each season was split into 10 episodes, with the Season Finale being various theories on what was really happened behind the scenes. In each episode, all posts had voice overs done by text-to speech program with background music. The former Youtube series was split up into several seasons with 10 episodes each, though EX Episodes might be integrated into the series as well. The series itself had disappeared, and as such, viewing it is impossible; much like Vresun Ciraian Ruins, the basis on which the series was formed. Characters King of Despair (VCR: The Series) Shane Neumann (VCR: The Series) Seasons Season 1: Metal Gear Shane Season 2: Metal Gear Vresun Season 3: Metal Gear Astrum Season 4: Metal Gear Symfora Gallery (Season Titles) Metal Gear Shane Logo.png|Season 1: Metal Gear Shane Metal Gear Vresun Logo.png|Season 2: Metal Gear Vresun Metal Gear Astrum Logo.png|Season 3: Metal Gear Astrum Metal Gear Symfora Logo.png|Season 4: Metal Gear Symfora Season 1 Thumbnails Metal Gear Shane Thumbnail.jpg|Episode 1: Metal Gear Shane The Eternal Darkness Thumbnail.png|Episode 2: The Eternal Darkness Revealing His True Self Thumbnail.png|Episode 3: Revealing His True Self Shane A Brief History Thumbnail.png|Episode 4: Shane~ A Brief History Fears of Shane Thumbnail.jpg|Episode 5: The Fears of Shane Neumann KarjamP The Battle Thumbnail.png|Episode 6: KarjamP~ The Battle Shane The Battle Thumbnail.png|Episode 7: Shane~ The Battle Shane's OCs The Battle Thumbnail.png|Episode 8: Shane's OCs~ The Battle Shane the Troper Thumbnail.png|Episode 9: Shane the Troper The Conspiracy of Shane Thumbnail.png|Season 1 Finale: The Conspiracy of Shane Season 2 Thumbnails Religious Turnabout Thumbnail.png|Episode 11: Religious Turnabout Crusader Turnabout Thumbnail.png|Episode 12: Crusader Turnabout Rebellious Turnabout Thumbnail.png|Episode 13: Rebellious Turnabout Revelation Turnabout Thumbnail.png|Episode 14: Revelation Turnabout Memejam Turnabout Thumbnail.png|Episode 15: Memejam Turnabout Italian Turnabout Thumbnail.png|Episode 16: Italian Turnabout Infinity Turnabout Thumbnail.png|Episode 17: Infinity Turnabout Eternal Turnabout Thumbnail.png|Episode 18: Eternal Turnabout Apocalypse Turnabout Thumbnail.png|Episode 19: Apocalypse Turnabout Vresun Masquerade Part 1 (Thumbnail).png|Season 2 Finale (Part 1): The Vresun Conspiracy Vresun Masquerade Part 2 (Thumbnail).png|Season 2 Finale (Part 2): The Vresun Masquerade Season 3 Thumbnails The Kingly Serenade Thumbnail.png|Episode 21: The Kingly Serenade Episode 22 Thumbnail.png|Episode 22: Karjam's Cirriculum Chaos Episode 23 Thumbnail.png|Episode 23: A Neumann's Death Episode 24 Thumbnail.png|Episode 24: The Birth of Astrum 5DS Episode 25 Thumbnail.png|Episode 25: Masterminding Sympathy Episode 26 Thumbnail.png|Episode 26: Assimilating Pi Episode 27 Thumbnail.png|Episode 27: Kekshagra and the Flower Child Episode 28 Thumbnail.png|Episode 28: The Hijacking of Shane Episode 29 Thumbnail.png|Episode 29: A Rainy Reunion Episode 30 Thumbnail.png|Season 3 Finale: Flowering Falsehood Season 4 Thumbnails Episode 31 Thumbnail.png|Episode 31: A Death Well Faked Episode 32 Thumbnail.png|Episode 32: Witness Protected Episode 33 Thumbnail.png|Episode 33: Call of Karlien~ The Uprising Episode 34 Thumbnail.png|Episode 34: The Break In Episode 35 Thumbnail.png|Episode 35: The Sinners of Symfora Episode 36 Thumbnail.png|Episode 36: King's Petty Payback Unused Thumbnail Vresun Masquerade Part 1 (Thumbnail) BETA.png|Season 2 Finale (Part 1) Unused Trivia Season 3 is what Season 2 was meant to be. Because the various info from Vresun was either deleted or rendered inaccessible, the season ended up having to be done differently. Season 5 wasn't about Lunar Shadow, and would have actually been about the events that happened during The Great Absence. The idea of the series was spawned by an unreleased video called ＫＡＲＪＡＭＰ, a text-to-speech video adaption of Karjam's comment thread of Unhappy Orchestra's Wrong Enemy cover. The font used for the thumbnails during the first 3 seasons is Tandysoft; it was changed to VCR Mono for aesthetic reasons. Category:ExpandedMaterial Category:YoutubeSeries Category:Pre-Vresun Category:Vresun Category:Post-Vresun Category:Seasons Category:Cancelled Projects